


You Are The Wilderness

by river_soul



Series: You Are The Wilderness [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, I have never written so much smut in my life, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: On a backpacking trip through Europe, your friends are determined to help you find the perfect man for you to lose your virginity to. You don’t take it seriously until you meet an Alpha named James.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: You Are The Wilderness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147952
Comments: 36
Kudos: 177





	You Are The Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @dark-side-of-the-marvelous-moon for the prompt and @whisperlullaby and @emmabarnes for their beta help and support! Although this story does not include any dark themes, I am working on a sequel that will include them. So if that’s not your cup of tea, please enjoy this fic as a complete, standalone story. If dark fics are your jam then get excited! Part 2 is on the way.

You watch your friend Julia exit the bathroom and discretely tug down her tight skirt before primping her mussed hair. She shoots your table a smirk as she walks, the swing in her hips attracting the attention of every Alpha in the bar and a few betas. You don’t miss the tall blonde Alpha that leaves the same single-stall bathroom a second later, his shirt still untucked. 

“Classy,” Sarah mutters, but there’s no malice in her voice, just annoyance. Your friend Julia seems determined to work her way across Europe and her nightly romps send Sarah to bunk with you and Amanda more often than not. “I hope you washed your hands when you were done.”

“Don’t be jealous,” Julia says as she takes a seat at the table. “Just because you’re gonna sit on the same knot for the rest of your life doesn’t mean the rest of us should.” 

“It’s a nice knot, thank you very much,” Sarah tells her, but Julia’s already shifted her attention to you. 

“So? See anyone that catches your eye?”

“Not this again,” you tell her. “We’re supposed to be here for Sarah’s bachelorette party. Let’s focus on her.”

“Oh no, we’re definitely going to focus on getting you laid tonight,” Sarah says. “I’m not letting you get back stateside as a 25-year-old virgin. It's starting to get sad at this point."

“Ohh, how about him?” Julia asks, pointing to a tan, dark-haired Alpha that’s leaning against the bar with his friends. 

You wrinkle your nose. 

“She needs a beta for the first time,” Sarah argues, eyes narrowed as she scans the bar. 

“Oh, that guy. It has to be that guy,” Julia says as you let loose a long-suffering sigh before allowing your gaze to wander to the end of the bar.

You’ve been covertly watching the well-built Alpha in a ball cap nurse his beer for the last hour. When you passed by him on your way to the bathroom earlier you’d caught a whiff of his musky, woodsy scent. Pine and leather with a hint of something smoky, like the smell of campfire when it lingered on clothes long after being extinguished. It made your mouth water and something in your gut twist pleasantly. 

“Ding, ding! We have a winner I think,” Julia says and you realize you’ve been caught staring. 

“The cut hobo?” Sarah asks with a frown and you wince when all three girls turn around to look at him in unison. 

Well, if he wasn’t aware you’d been staring earlier he certainly is now.

“Guys,” you plead. 

Julia observes him with a considering look. “He’s too clean to be homeless. Look at his nails.”

“Julia would know,” Amanda says, her drunken whisper entirely too loud. “She fucked a homeless guy once.”

“He had a car!” Julia defends. “In my defense, the line between hipster and homeless is razor-thin.”

When you chance a look at the bar again you’re unsurprised to find the Alpha in question looking directly at you. His blue eyes watch you curiously as the corner of his mouth quirks up into a smile. If you didn’t know better, you’d think he heard the conversation, but you know that’s impossible because he’s halfway across the loud bar. 

“Go talk to him,” Sarah encourages. “This is the perfect time to lose your v-card. We’re on vacation halfway across the world. It’s not like he’s gonna follow you back to Seattle or want a relationship. It’s perfect - no strings attached.”

“You can bring him back to the hotel, I can stay with the other girls,” Amanda offers. 

“This is your last chance before we leave tomorrow,” Julia reminds you. 

“Okay, okay I get it. Jesus,” you say, hands held up in mock surrender. You love your friends but they could be relentless. "I'll go talk to him, but no promises," you tell them as you stand up and smooth down the edges of your sundress.

When you look up at the Alpha you find he’s still watching you, serious and intense in a way that sends a little thrill through your hindbrain. He shifts in his chair as you approach and your gaze drops to his jean-clad thighs. You lick your lips unsubconsciously at the size of them, everything about him is big and broad and intimidating. As you get closer you pick up on his scent again, it’s nearly overpowering.

You glance back at your friends who give you a thumbs up and a crude gesture that has heat blooming in your face. Instead of feeling emboldened a wave of panic overtakes you. What are you thinking? You weren't this kind of Omega and there is no way the scorching hot Alpha at the bar wants an undersexed Omega in a goddamn sundress. He looks like the type to pick up Omegas like Julia, flashy and sexy.

You drop his gaze as you veer away from him towards the other end of the bar, your heart hammering in your chest. When the bartender asks for your order it’s all you can do to ask for a beer in broken portuguese, as you try to stem the rush of anxious nerves. You don’t dare glance over to the Alpha at the end of the bar and instead focus your attention on the bartender, who slides the open bottle towards you.You’re fumbling for change in the pocket of your jean jacket when you feel someone press up behind you, the stale scent of smoke, earth and Alpha nearly overpowering you. 

“Esses lábios são bons pra boquete?” a male voice purrs in your ear as a warm hand settles on your hip. 

You try to jerk away from him but there’s nowhere for you to move - you’re trapped between his body and the bar. 

“Oh, no thank you. Um, n-não fa-falo po-portu-tuguês",” you say, stuttering over the pronunciation as you feel his fingers flex on your hip. You try to glance over your shoulder to signal for help from your friends when a sudden, deep growl fills the air.

"Se você sabe o que é bom pra você, vai sair daqui antes que eu perca minha paciência.” The voice that speaks is cold and low, threat clear in his tone despite the fact you don't understand what he says. 

You turn to find the Alpha from the other end of the bar facing off with the man behind you. He’s practically vibrating with barely restrained menace, his eyes narrowed at the other man who hurriedly removes his hand from your hips. 

“Não quero nenhum problema,” the other Alpha says, wide eyed as he backs away from you.

You let out a shaky breath as you watch the other man leave. The Alpha lingers at your side, close enough that you can feel the heat of him and smell his sharp, musky scent again. Unlike the other man’s smell, this Alpha's scent makes your shoulders drop and your body relax as you unconsciously part your mouth to draw more of his scent inside you. 

“Thank you. Uh, obrigada,” you tell him with a shy smile. 

“It’s ok, I speak English,” the Alpha says with a quick smile, letting you catch a flash of white teeth behind his plump pink lips. 

“Oh thank god. I only know like two phrases,” you say with a laugh. “What did that man say to me?”

“Nothing a lady should hear,” he tells you with a frown. You watch the way his jaw tenses before releasing. “I’m James,” he says, offering you a hand that you accept as you introduce yourself in return. 

The skin of his hand is warm and dry against yours and when he brushes his wrist over your pulse point you feel a whine bubble up in your throat in response. It’s an older gesture, a polite way to scent someone you’ve just met that’s been lost in the age of quick hookups and modern romance. 

“I’d offer to buy you a drink but I see you already have one.”

“Oh, well I need someone to drink it with,” you tell him, emboldened by the interest you see in his eyes. “Maybe I can come sit with you?”

“Can’t think of anything I’d like more than that, sweetheart,” he tells you sincerely, settling a large, warm on your lower back as he guides you away.

\--

When you leave the bar with James it’s close to 10pm, the once quiet streets buzzing with a frantic sort of energy as music and laughter spills out of every place you pass. Amanda and Sarah trail behind you, Julia lost to a handsome British Alpha for the night. You’re not exactly drunk but you’re enjoying the loose way your body feels, skin flushed against the cool night air. You feel freer than you have in a while, more giddy than nervous for what’s about to happen.

You think about the way James grew bolder as the night wore on, abandoning his respectful distance for something closer, more intimate. The electric shock of his thumb caressing your inner wrist, your knees brushing together, and the burr of his voice against your skin when he leaned in to share a joke. Each of his touches seemed designed to build you more and more until finally, he brushed his lips against the shell of your ear to ask if he could take you home.

When you glance sideways at him now he smiles at you, slipping his right hand into yours and pulling you closer to his body. His gaze doesn’t stay on you for long. Like it did at the bar it seemed to roam, constantly watching and assessing but not in the way you’ve seen other Alphas do. His attention, his focus was always on you even if his eyes weren’t. Force of habit, he told with an apologetic smile when you asked. You understood, your brother had done the same when he came back from Afghanistan. Always on guard. You could tell he was uncomfortable when you made the connection, his gaze darting down his gloved hand. There was pain in his eyes when he explained his left arm was prosthetic but the brilliance of his smile when you reached for it, linking your hands together made your heart swell.

“This is us,” you say, guiding James through the lobby of your hotel and into the elevator.

When you reach the door to your hotel room your hands shake with equal parts nerves and adrenaline as you try to slip the hotel key into the electronic lock. After your third miss, a large warm hand takes the card from you and you feel James press himself into you from behind, the bulk and weight of him holding you against the door. At the feel of him nosing the hair at your neck, you let loose the whine you’ve been holding in all night and he answers you with a growl that makes your whole body break out in goosebumps. Dazed, you almost miss the beep of the lock as he pushes you inside. 

Gentle hands urge you to turn towards him once you're inside. When you face him he slides a hand up your jaw and into your hair but he doesn’t kiss you like you expect. Instead, he watches you, his blue eyes seeming to shine in the dim light. The way James looks at you with equal parts adoration and awe overwhelms you. 

“What?” You ask with a nervous giggle when he continues to look at you, his gaze unwavering. 

“Can’t I just look at my Omega?” He asks, the possessiveness of his words sending a strange thrill through you even though you know this is a one-time thing. For a moment you let yourself indulge in what it would be like for him to be your Alpha, to know you’d always have his protection and devotion. It’s a nice fantasy, one you let him stoke within you as he kisses you so sweetly, his hand tightening in your hair when you moan into his mouth. 

Holding you against him, he seems content to kiss you and explore your mouth his scent and tongue leaving nothing untouched. When he finally pulls back you’re light-headed and swaying on your feet. You’ve kissed boys before but it’s nothing like this. You’re already embarrassingly wet. You can feel slick on your thighs and he’s barely even touched you. 

You sigh when he leans in to kiss along your jaw, peeling your jacket from your body as his lips explore the newly exposed skin. When you feel him nip at your mating gland you startle in his arms, the real world rushing back in.

“Wait, wait,” you say, pushing against his bulk. He pulls back and you see something flash in his eyes but leaves as quickly as it comes. “I need to tell you something, before we uh,” you start, hating how silly and immature you sound. “I’m -”

“-A virgin,” he finishes for you.

At your surprised look he continues. 

“Your friends are loud. But, even without them, I could tell. It’s how you smell.”

“My smell?’

“Sweet, earthy. A ripe plum. Just waiting to be picked.”

You have no response to his words but James doesn’t seem to need one, his hands falling to the straps of your sundress. He guides the material down your body, letting it puddle at your feet until you’re left in only your simple black underwear and bra. Your breath hitches as you feel him draw a hand lightly down your back. He stops when he reaches the clasp of your bra, undoing it with a quick flick of his wrist. You let him guide the straps of it down your arms and toss it away.

You watch his tongue dart out to wet his lips as he observes you before cupping your breasts in his large hands. The dual sensation of warm skin and cool leather makes you shiver as your nipples pebble. Before you can feel embarrassed he drops to his knees, gazing up at you with a strange sort of wonderment. You hold his gaze as he tucks two fingers into the sides of your underwear, drawing it down your legs. Heat rises in your face as you close your eyes in embarrassment. You’ve never been so bare and exposed to someone else in your life. 

“Open your eyes, Omega,” James commands, the gravelly timbre of his voice resonating in your chest as you do as he asks. “You’re beautiful,” he breathes. 

With a gentle hand on your calf, he urges you to lift your leg and lean back against the wall. You let him manipulate your body, guiding your leg to rest over his shoulder as he noses along the skin of your inner thigh. He alternates between soft kisses and light nips until he reaches your center, drawing a needy whine from your throat when you feel the first brush of his tongue against your core. Your whole body goes tight and hot all at once when you hear the noisy way he inhales your scent and groans. 

“So sweet,” James praises. 

You stare transfixed at the sight of his dark head moving between your thighs as he licks greedily at the most intimate part of you. Before long he’s set a rhythm that has you gasping and canting your hips toward him as you chase the powerful sensation that’s building in you. 

“Alpha,” you whimper, the feel of his thick finger working inside you enough to send you falling off that ledge as you come with an anguished sob. James works you through your orgasm, adding a second finger inside you as you whine and twist away, overstimulation. 

“Please,” you beg.

“Shh,” he soothes, pulling his head back to look up at you. He keeps his fingers inside, scissoring you open. The act sends a fresh spike of pain and pleasure through your belly. 

“Gotta get you ready for me,” he says and it’s all you can do to take what he gives you, sagging against the wall as he supports your weight. He doesn’t pull away until you feel your legs start to tremble again and that same ripple of pleasure rises higher and higher until something snaps inside and your body relaxes in his hands

“That’s a good girl,” James praises. “Knew you could give me another one.”

You can only groan in response as he stands, your leg sliding off his broad shoulder as you try to draw oxygen into your overwrought body. James runs his hands up and down your sides as he kisses you, his tongue pushing the tart taste of you inside your mouth. You let him gather you in his arms then, the rough material of his jacket brushing against the sensitive skin of your bare chest as he carries you to the bed and lays you out. 

“You look good like this,” he tells you. “All blissed out. Gonna give you my knot now,” he promises and you watch through heavy lidded eyes as he strips out of his clothes. He pauses when he gets to his long sleeve henley and you see some unidentifiable pain pass over his features as he clenches his jaw. 

“Want you Alpha,” you plead, sensing his hesitation and wanting to soothe it away. “Please,” you whine. 

Your words have the desired effect as he pulls his shirt off in a quick, practiced motion to reveal his broad, heavily muscled chest. Your eyes are drawn to his left arm and the mess of scar tissue you see on his shoulder. You’ve never seen a prosthetic made entirely out of metal before. You watch, fascinated despite how intimidating it looks as the plates ripple and move as he shifts. Your perusal of his arm is cut short once he pushes his jeans down his strong thighs revealing his thick cock. You swallow as you stare at it with wide eyes that makes James chuckle, the sound of his amusement drawing your attention to his face as he crawls up your body.

“Relax Omega.” 

The command in his tone makes your body go loose and pliant, releasing tension you weren’t aware you were holding.

“You were made for me,” he promises, capturing your lips in a searing kiss that washes away any lingering anxiety as he settles his body over you. 

The feel of him above you, pressing you into the mattress sends a fresh wave of arousal through your body that has you arching up into him.

“Please,” you beg him, gasping when you feel his cock nudge your entrance.

You watch him slick himself up before he sinks slowly into your body with a groan, a look of rapture on his face. The stretch of him is almost too much as he continues to push inside you, treading the thin line between pleasure and pain. You whine, the needy sound swallowed up by James’s mouth as he bottoms out inside you.

“Doing so well for me,” he pants as he works his way in and out of you in slow, torturous strokes, dropping kisses along your neck and shoulder. “Knew I’d have you begging for my knot. Gonna make you mine forever sweet girl,” he sighs.

You can only answer him with a thin, high whine, tossing your head back in pleasure and exposing the delicate column of your neck. When his teeth graze over your mating gland the sensation sends a sharp lance of pleasure straight to your core that has you tightening around him. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he encourages, snapping his hips into yours with enough force that the bed rattles and you feel that familiar sensation building in your gut again.

Small gasps and incoherent pleas bubble up from your throat as James keeps up his unrelenting pace. Each drag of his cock against your walls sends sparks of pleasure through your body as yor raise your hips up to meet him. You feel him grip the back of your thigh, driving himself impossibly deep inside you with a final thrust as his sharp teeth sink into the tender skin of your neck. You sob as you feel his knot begin to swell and press against your walls, soothing the deep ache that’s risen up inside. 

You come with a silent, wordless cry when he bites down hard enough on your mating gland to draw blood, everything whiting out as your body is consumed by a blinding wave of ecstasy. 

\--

When you wake later, the thin sliver of light that’s escaped between the gap in the curtains lets you know it’s morning. Behind you James sleeps soundly, a thick, tanned arm curled around your body. His hand rests between your naked breast and shoulder, his fingertips grazing the bite mark he left over your mating gland. You know it will fade in a few days. Marks made outside of a heat never last long. 

As carefully as you can you wiggle out from under James, freezing when a growl passes between his lips. When he falls quiet a moment later you move again, inching forward until you’re finally off the bed. 

Standing, you take a moment to watch him and commit his handsome face to memory. In sleep the intense lines of his face have smoothed out and he looks younger, unburdened. The urge to wake him, to see the brilliant grey blue of his eyes and feel his lips on yours is so strong that you know your friends were right.

You needed your first time to be with some you’d never see again. If you’d chosen someone at home it would have been too easy to fall into something more with them. Growing up with too many hallmark movies and romance novels is how you ended up waiting so long for a prince charming in the first place. You weren’t going to make the mistake of bonding the first Alpha you met.

Even as you tell yourself that it still feels wrong to leave him without a goodbye. Julia had insisted that part was important, even going as far to make you pack and store your suitcase in her room last night. 

You dress quickly, throwing on your wrinkled sundress before picking up your jean jacket from the floor. You’re not sure what you expected to feel after last night but it certainly isn't this strange vulnerability or the intense longing for James that makes you take a step towards the bed. When your eyes wander over his sleeping form you catch sight of his black undershirt at the foot of the bed. Before you can think too much about it you snatch it up and head for the door.

You know Julia’s going to give you shit for it but you don’t care. You want something real and tangible from this moment, a way to remember James long after his scent and marks have faded from you. 

\--

Translations: 

  * Esses lábios são bons pra boquete? - “Are those lips good for sucking cock?”
  * Se você sabe o que é bom pra você, vai sair daqui antes que eu perca minha paciência. -“If you know what's good for you, you'll leave before I lose my patience”
  * Não quero nenhum problema -“I'm not looking for any trouble”




End file.
